That Night
by dreamgirl1321
Summary: A short oneshot of the night Lily and James are murdered. Sirius visits Remus. Rated for language. Not Slash


Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, never have and never will.

The door sounded like it was about to come off its hinges.

"Remus, Remus! Let me in, let me in!"

Remus Lupin stood from his chair and opened the door, "Sirius? What's wrong?"

"Lily and James, Remus. Lily and James!"

Remus looked at him, horrified, "What about Lily and James? What's wrong? What happened? Are they okay? Sirius! What happened?"

Sirius staggered in. _Lily. James. James. Lily. Harry. House. Voldemort. Dead. Dead. Dead. Traitor._ "Dead. Lily. James. Dead."

"What? What do you mean dead?!" Remus stared.

"They're DEAD! Goddamnit! DEAD. D-E-A-D. DEAD! NOT COMING BACK. GONE. FOREVER. MY BEST FRIEND. DEAD." Sirius flung himself into a chair and started to sob, knocking over the tea Remus had been enjoying.

Remus felt around blindly for a chair and sat down. He felt faint. "Dead?" he whispered. "No, they can't be. They just can't. They… no. NO!" He sat there, starring as a tear trickled down his face. Followed by another. He wanted to be able to just sit there and sob like Sirius would. But he had to be the adult in this situation, he had to. Lily and James would want their friends to not lose their heads. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, "Harry? Sirius what about Harry? Is he… Voldemort didn't…" He couldn't finish it.

Sirius shook his head, "No he isn't."

Remus sighed, "But why isn't he with you then?"

"Dumbledore gave orders to take him to his… to his…" Sirius started to sob again. "Why the hell did this happen?! Lily and James! Remus! Lily and James!"

"I know, Sirius, I know," Remus said, still not moving from the chair.

"NO! You don't fucking know! He was my best friend! He was like my brother! AND HE'S DEAD! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND PRETEND NOTHING IS WRONG? MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS WIFE ARE DEAD! DEAD! AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID A FUCKING WORD!" Sirius screamed.

"SIRIUS! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE!"

"Sirius," Remus whispered. "Do not pretend that I do not care. Lily was one of my best friends. As was James! I loved them!"

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING?!"

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? WHAT CAN I SAY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

It went quiet as Remus and Sirius stared at each other. The pain filling up the entire room of their losses.

"Moony," Sirius said in a tiny voice, "What's going to happen to them? To Harry?"

Remus looked at his best friend. The once arrogant Sirius Black. He had never seen him more venerable than this. "I don't know. I don't know."

They sat like that in the kitchen for hours on end, just staring, thinking of their two friends that had died to save their son.

"I'm going after him," Sirius announced darkly.

"What?" asked Remus quietly.

"Voldemort. And whoever told him where to find them. I'm going to kill them!"

"Sirius, don't be rash. Please don't make a mistake that you are going to later regret. James and Lily wouldn't want…"

"How the hell could you possibly know what the fuck James and Lily would want right now?! They are dead, Remus. And I'm not going to let the people who did this to them get away with it! I'm going to the auror office and I'm helping them track them down! Are you going to come or not?" Sirius glared threateningly.

"I will later, Sirius. I have some things that James and Lily would prefer I sort out first. I will meet up with you in a couple hours. Okay?"

"Fine," Sirius nodded gruffly.

"Please don't do anything stupid. I can't afford to lose another best friend," Remus felt his eyes watering up again.

"Okay," Sirius nodded again not looking into Remus's eyes.

"Sirius, please?"

"I won't! I told you that."

"Fine," Remus sighed. "Bye, Sirius."

"Bye," he said and walked out the door, wiping his eyes. Remus did the same.

Turning swiftly to the living room, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wanted to ignore it, but he knew that somehow the night would get much, much worse. He quickly grabbed his cloak and wand and set off to find Sirius. The next time he would see him, however, would be in newspapers across the country. The time after that, behind bars. He would lose four best friends in one night. More than he would be able to handle but at the moment, Remus Lupin didn't know it. All he knew was that things were changing fast. He wiped a single tear from his face and with a small pop, disappeared.

Author's note: Well that was interesting. Normally I'm not a drama type of writer, nor am I a oneshot writer either. Huh. Oh well, please read and review, tell me what you think!


End file.
